1. Field of the Invention
Catheter for esophageal perfusion and for the study of human esophageal secretion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An insight into the pathogenesis of esophageal diseases, such as reflux esophagitis, esophageal ulcer, Barrett's esophagus, esophageal stricture or esophageal cancer has been hampered by a lack of methodology for the study of esophageal secretory function of esophageal mucosa in health and disease. Therefore knowledge in the area of the esophageal mucosal protective mechanisms, especially in humans has been highly hypothetical.